Love on the high sea
by MisstressOfLove
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own any of the charters or places. This is a Nami and Sanji love story. It's also my first go at fanfic. Lemons are to come. Nami x Sanji, Nami x vivi x saji, Nami x robin x sanji. Comment and enjoy
1. The idea of love

It's been only a few hours since the battle with Arlong and finally my home is free. After so many painful years we where free. I walked around and smiled and laughed with everyone. I can't believe it Bellmére we are free.

" Nami! hey Nami wait up!"

I turned to see my sister Nokji. She walked up and smiled. " can you believe it all your hard work payed off all because you had to steal from that idiot " she laughs and points at luffy who had puffed up and still trying to stuff himself.

I giggle " yeah. He is the biggest idiot I've ever stole from. I'm glad I traveled with them and I'm going to keep traveling with them as their navigator."

Nokji and I talked as we walked home. She fixed some tea and we sat down at the table. She looked at me and smirked " so Nami do you like Luffy?"

When she asked I looked at her and waved my hand. " I feel sorry for the person who falls in love with that idiot. I bet the poor girl could be nude and he wouldn't even know what's going on."

" then what about the one with the green hair?"

" Zoro. he only thinks working out and fighting."

" I would ask about the long nose but he seems like a coward "

I nod in agreement with her. " I want a strong idiot that would do anything I say but still be able and willing to defend me." I sighed and started to sip my tea.

I saw Nokji grin. " ohh you mean like that blond cook? "

When she said that I almost choked on my tea. " w-who? S-sanji?" After I thought about it some I started blushing. " I mean he is always nice and I know would be easy to manipulate. However I don't think I could handle the way he hovers over every girl he see."

She laughed. "You say that but the more you talk about him the more you blush."

" I don't know i mean what if things don't work out between us it will get odd afterwords and stay that way. Not only that but the other would probably make fun of us."

" I say you try it out and I'm sure you can sound proof your room to hide what you two would be doing."

I turned crimson red. " H HOW C CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

She smiled "relax it was a joke."

"Didn't sound like a joke"

She stood up and walked to the door. "well I'm going in to town to party some more. Care to come with?"

" no I think I'm going to go to sleep"

" suit your self" she walked out.

I sat thinking about it. "Maybe she did have a point it wouldn't hurt to try and get to know sanji more. Maybe if things work we could... What am I thinking? Sanji probably only likes girls with big chest and who are in to one night stand only relationships."

I shook my head. "ok I'm going to ask the help of the one thing I trust just as much as nokji." I pulled out a coin. " I'm going to flip it see what it lands on then go to sleep heads I'll give him a chance tails I don't think of this agin" I placed the coin on my hand and flipped it. I watched as it went high in the air then landed on the ground and rolled till it landed. I sighed and went to sleep.


	2. The missed chance

It has been two days since we set sail. I Looked around and saw no clouds so decided to relax and do a little sun tanning. I grabbed a chair, my bag and an umbrella then walked out of my room. Luffy and Usopp where fishing. I turned to my right just a little to see Zoro and Sanji fighting.

I sighed then grinned. " Ohhh I wish I had a strong handsome knight who can help me."

" he is here Nami-sawn" As if he was lightning, Sanji came over and took my chair, bag, and umbrella from me then got down on one knee and took my head.

I smiled and walked to the back of the ship. I told sanji how I wanted it all set up and he set it all down as fast as he took it from he me. I smiled and started to take my top off then stopped and blushed " umm S Sanji-Kun c can you go make me a drink?"

" Of corse Nami-sawn" I watched as he hurried off.

I undressed then hurried to get my bikini on. " I can't believe I forgot to change before I came out!" I sighed then laid down in the chair. I pulled out some tanning lotion and started to put it on my arms.

" NAMI-SAWN.." I turned to see Sanji with a small table and drink. "... Here is your Tangerine Macedonia." He set the table and my drink down then put my umbrella in the middle of the table.

"Thank you Sanji-kun." I took a sip of the drink "tasty. I love this."

" I'm glad you love it Nami-swan"

I watched as he walked away then started to think. "Sanji-kun can you do me a favor?"

" Of corse Nami-sawn"

I blush and tun onto my belly " c can you put some lotion on my back?" I turned my head to see Sanji blushing and with a slight nose bleed.

I blushed and he puts some on his hands then starts to rub my back. His hands where soft and gentle. " hey umm Sanji d do you think..." I blushed more then stopped myself form saying whatever I was going to.

" Nami-sawn you ok?"

" y yeah I'm fine. Do you think that you could make me a tangerine curry?"

" if corse Nami- sawn." he stops and walks off.

I waited till he was gone." dam it I should have asked he right then." I sighed and laid on my belly.


	3. night without sleep

Latter that night I tossed and turned in my bed thinking about how I missed a good chance to ask Sanji. "why didn't that coin land on head." I sat up and put on a long sweater that just barely went pass down my ass. I walked out of my room and looked up at the night sky. It was amazing all you could hear where the waves against the ship and what sounded like someone in the kitchen.

I walked in and saw Sanji washing dishes. I don't think he knew I was their. Smiles and started to make my way to him trying not to be seen. I watched as he put up the last dish. I jumped and pushed him a little as I warp my arms around his waist hugging him.

"N Nami-sawn is everything ok?"

" yeah Sanji. It's just,I've been thinking and I myself haven't told you thank you."

"Well your welcome Nami."

" Sanji i I think I may have f fallen in love with you."

I blushed as I let him go a little. He turned around and grabbed my chin with one hand. I blushed more as our lips got closer and closer. before our lips where together he whispered to me.

" I love you to Nami-sanw."

After that our lips touched and all I could think about was the him. I pulled back after who knows how long. " s Sanji-kun I want to say thank you in a special way." I blushed more then went back to kissing him as one of my hands slid down his pants.

" N N Nami?!"

He pulled back a little but was stopped by the counter. I got closer to him and pulled his pants down so I could see his cock. I kept kissing him as I stoked his cock. His face was red but at the same time the way he kissed was as if he truly loved me. I moved my hand faster as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I let out a low moan then stopped as the door opened. We both rushed to pull his pants up then stepped away from each other. I looked at the door to see Luffy walking in.

"L Luffy it's n not what it looks like we where the doing anything!" I said blushing. I looked at Sanji and blushed looking at me.

" meat! Must have meat!"

I looked at Luffy agin to see that he was sleep walking. " dam it Luffy!" I walked over and hit Luffy on the top of the head.

After that Luffy woke up " Nami why are you in the boy's cabin?"

"I'm not your in the kitchen now go back to your bed!"

I watch him grab a bunch of apples as he walked out.

I turned to see Sanji pull out a blanket and pillow.

" what's that for?"

He sighed and looked at me " we don't have enough hammocks."

I smiled "well why don't you stay with me in my room?"

"I if you want Nami-sawn" he blushed till he was I deep red.

I grinned and walked over to him. "This way I can finish what I started." Before he could say anything I walked out and to my room.


	4. Heated love

I smiled and hid behind the door to my room. As Sanji came in I shut the door and lock it. Sanji turned and as he did I kissed him and pushed him on the bed. He pulled me down with him and his hands wrapped around my waits. We kissed and I started to take his shirt off. I tossed his shirt to the other side of the room. we kissed as our tongues explored swirled around each other. The way he tasted like smoke I disliked it but I don't care I love the feeling. I pulled my head back and sat up on his waist.

" n Nami-sawn" I took my sweater off sitting in my underwear. Sanji reached up and licked my belly causing me to moan a little. " Nami when we get to the logtown I want to take you on a date"

I bent down grabbing his face. " good and you can help me do some shopping but for now shut up" I kissed him and rubbed my hips against the bump in his pants. Slowly worked my kisses down his chest till I was at his legs. I unhooked his belt and pulled his pants and underwear off. I blushed as his dick was standing up. Smiled unhooking my bra and taking my panties.

Sanji nose was bleeding a little. "N Nami-sawn you are a goddess."

"Well this goddess is about to give you bliss. However you must show this goddess your worthy of me. Send me to bliss." I sat down with my ass in his face as I bent down and stared to lick his dick.

"Nami stop!" I stopped and turned my head back. "I don't want a woman to send me to bliss before I can let her have bliss first." I looked at him confused but then his tongue licked my pussy.

I let out a low moan. "Ohh Sanji"

As I moaned to the feel of his tongue in my wet pussy. The way he made sure to lick ever nook and cranny of my walls felt wonderful. His hands soon rubbed my sides and then pulled on my nipples. I had to cover my mouth to muffle the moan. He was a god and I was at his mercy.

"S SANJI AHHHHHH IM SO CLOSE"

My muffled yells didn't each him. My walls soon tightened up and I cummed all over his face. Sanji licked up all he could and let me fall down.

" Nami-sawn did you like that?"

I didn't say anything. I just bent down and started to lick his dick. I used my hand to stroke him.

" N Nami-s swan"

I turned my head to flash him a sexy smile with my tongue licking his dick. He moaned as licked every inch of his dick. He said nothing. I started to suck and enjoy his tip.

I could feel Sanji move as he liked my pussy agin. I got off him then got on my knees by the edge of the bed. Sanji moved so he was siting. I grind and squeezed his dick between my boobs. I jiggled my boobs and his dick.

" ohhhhh n Nami"

Sucked on his tip and keep the tit fuck going. I felt it when Sanji put his hand on my head. I knew he was close so I went down as far as I could and he came. I couldn't sallow even half of it so most ended up on my face and boobs.

"Nami-swan that is the sexist thing in the world."

I blushed and gave him a little show of me licking his cum off my boobs.

"Sanji this the tastiest thing you have made for me yet."

I came up and kisses him. He laid back and laid next to him with my head under his neck. He covered us up and I fell asleep on him. I was happy he didn't push me for more. He really is my soul mate. I hope I can find him a gift in logtown that he will like.


	5. Two first times

I laid holding Sanji in my sleep with a big smile on my face. Last night was amazing but I don't want to get pregnant just yet so I'll see about getting some stuff to deal with that when we get to logtown. For now I just want to sleep here holding the man of my...

" OHI! Nami foods ready better come get some before Luffy eats it all"

"Ok ok I'm up Usopp and tell Sanji I want a blueberry pancake"

As I woke I saw I had been holding on to my body pillow. I sighed then sat up and stretched. I grab my blanket and held it as I walked over to my closet. I dropped after I opened the door to block the window so no one would pep. I got dressed and went down for breakfast.

As I opened the door I saw Sanji with a plate in one hand and holding Luffy back with his foot.

"Come on Sanji it look really yummy. Just one bite."

" Luffy I told you this is for Nami not you now go eat or no mid day snack"

Luffy walked off and stole from Usopp's plate. Sanji quickly run over to me bowed and handed me the pancake i asked for.

" thanks Sanji I hope it's as good as what I tasted last night."

He looked up at me with a blush on his face. However it was short cause he slammed Luffy's hand that was reaching for my food. I walked out and looked around as I stared to eat. The only major thing off today was Zoro doing some kind work by hanging off the side of the ship. As I finished my pancaked I looked up to see logtown.

It didn't take us long to dock. Luffy ran off right away, I cheated Zoro out of a ton of money and Usopp ... I'm not really sure what he did. I grabbed Sanji's arm.

" s so where are we going to go for our date?"

Sanji started to walks and I fallowed him. I held on his arm with a big smile and before I knew it we where at some restaurant that had a really long in front of it.

" Sanji-kun how are we going to get us a seat? this line is crazy long."

" the owner is a friend of mine and the old man. I'll just tell them my name and we will get a fresh table."

I smiles and looked around. Sanji walked up and started to harass the host. I looked over and saw a really nice dress I like. I quickly walked in to the store. I did a little harassing my self a got a good deal. I went got the dress and the shoes that went with it. As I walked out of the store I saw a chef and Sanji talking.

"Oi Nami-swan are you ready for our..." He turned around to see me in the dress and his jaw dropped.

I laughed and grabbed his arm. We walked in and where seated at a table in no time. I smiled as we talked. The conversation changed a few times it started with us talking about who all we need for our crew and end with us talking about about our family's. I kinda felt like Sanji wasn't telling me something.

After dinner we split up. I headed for a bathroom and changed to something a bit more normal. As I walked down the street I saw a little drug store. I knew I wanted Sanji as my first but I wasn't ready to get pregnant. As I walked in I saw then stocking up on cigarettes. I taped the man stocking them on the shoulder.

" umm hi are those any good?"

He turned and looked at me " well these are meant to hide that smoky taste in your mouth. So it's kinda like having flavored smoke."

" ohh well then can i one of the unopened boxes I'm on a ship I would love to have them."

He nodded " just tell us what the ship looks like and we will drop them off next to the ship even if it's a pirate ship."

" thanks" I walked to the back and went to the back. I talked to some and got them to deliver a 8 month supply of birth control pills with the cigarettes. After that I left and went back to shopping for my self.

Well we made it to the grand line and befriended a whale. I swear Luffy is going to get me killed. I lifted up my leg to wash it when I heard a knock.

" who is it?"

" It's me Nami-sawn"

" Ohhh Sanji good make sure no one is looking and you can come in."

I heard the door open and Sanji looked around. " Nami-sawn what's with this box."

" it's a gift for you I think you'll like them."

I could hear the box open but it took him some time before he said anything.

" N Nami-sawn w why are giving me some pills?"

I blushes and jumped out of the tub. " S Sanji that's the wrong box the pills are for me. Your gift is in the bigger box."

He turned blushing and opened his box up. I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself off.

" I like them Nami- sawn." He walked up to me and wrap his arms around me. It didn't take much before we where kissing.

I pulled my head back. " Sanji undress we are doing it"

Sanji blushed and quickly undressed. I laid down on my belly and grab tight to a pillow. Sanji bent down and kisses my neck. " Nami-sawn you ready?"

I took a beep breath and then nodded. " j just be gentle on me."

As i blushed I felt his hands slide down my side stoping at my hips. I blushes and looked to the side smiling. However the smile faded as his tip was slowly pushed in me.

"N Nami this next push my hurt you."

I bit down on the pillow. I felt a sharp pain unlike anything I've felt before. Sanji didn't move for a little bit and I'm glad cause I don't think I could have handled him moving. When he did start moving it hurt at 1st but slowly felt good.

" Ohhh S Sanji n next time your eating me out first" It was hard to talk cause my moans just mixed in with what I was saying.

Before I knew it Sanji was thrusting in me like a mad man and I was enjoying it. The way he filled me up. It was way better then any toy. The best part he was all mine and no one will take him from me.

" fuck me Sanji ahhhhhh fuck me like this every night!"

Sanji soon was pounding me full blast. " I I need to pull out Nami"

" do it h hurry!" Thankfully I cummed right before he pulled out. I felt his hit semen spray all over my back.

" s Sanji I I love you." I smiled and passed out after that.

 **Thank you to all who are reading this. I'm sorry it took me so long to make this chapter I had a lot of ideas and couldn't pick just one. So I rewrote this chapter like twenty times. I hop you all like and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Up next a little Nami and vivi time.**


	6. One fun night

It was just another day on the ship zoro and Sanji are fighting. I'm drinking a nice fruity drink and enjoy a nice relaxing day. Luffy and Usopp are fishing with a giant duck. It feels good I mean after all the crazy stuff that happened at whiskypeek we ended up agreeing to take a princess and her duck to her home land.

Vivi walks up to me. " ohh miss navigator the chef wanted me to give this to you." she smiles and hands me a note.

" thanks vivi and just call me Nami."

I took the note and looked it over. It went something like this. Six lines of him talking about me being sexy. Ten lines of him talking about how happy I make him and then he put down that he wanted to see me later tonight. I stopped reading after that cause it was just babbling. I blushed and realized it had gotten dark. As I slowly turned Luffy, zoro, and Sanji where hitting a sea king.

" YOU MORONS!"

It took a little bit for them to kill it but then we had a small party for vivi. We laughed and had fun.

Vivi look at me yawning as everyone was passed out. " Nami I think I'm going to take a bath then sleep."

"Alright all see you later I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

She waved and walked out. I walked over to Sanji a shook him. " hey Sanji wake up"

He rolled over. " aww n Nami sawn I didn't know you liked to be tied up." I could see he was talking in his sleep I was still kinda pissed by what he said. So I hit him on the head.

" ALRIGHT WHO IS THE..."

I put my hands over his mouth. " shut up or you'll wake everyone up and then we can't have our date " I walked to the door. " you have till I get dressed and come back out to get everything ready." I winked at him before I went up to my room. I look around and saw vivi hadn't come out yet so i quickly changed to something nice.

As I walked out I saw Sanji waving me over to the back of the ship. When I got to him he covered my eyes. I smiled as he lead me the rest of the way.

" Nami swan I hope you like this I had to keep the morons away all day."

He moved his hands. I looked around and saw candles along the rails. A nice big blanket spread out and a nice big baskets.

I hug him and kiss him. " I love it Sanji. your the best." I kiss him agin. I laid down and smiled. Sanji laid next to me. We ate, talk, laughed and had a nice romantic night.

We ended up both laying down cuddling. I had my head on his chest and he had his arm around me. He kisses the top of my head. That's when we could hear vivi gasping. We both turned and looked to see vivi watching us.

" n Nami and mr cook I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy."

" it's ok vivi just don't say anything to anyone we don't want anyone knowing just yet."

I saw vivi grin. " hmmm well then what will you two do to stop me from running my mouth."

I looked at Sanji and we both nodded. " anything you want."

Vivi smiled then come other to us. " then from now till we go our separate ways you two will be my playthings."

I sighed. " yeah yeah fine but only at night."

Vivi nodded." Deal." She started to walk off then waved at us to fallow. Me and Sanji walked with her to our room. She looked at Sanji " you stay till I call you in."

I kissed him then walked in. "So vivi why did you want Sanji to ... " Before I got another word out vivi kissed me and pushed me down on the bed.

She slowly pulled away. " sorry I just haven't had anyone to play with for a long time."

"Vivi are you ..."

" no I'm not. I like both but I wanted some time for just us first."

She kissed me agin then slowly started to undress me. I didn't have much of a choice but to play along. It didn't take much kissing for us to get each other nude. I kinda liked it and dropped my guard that's when she tied my arms up to the roof.

" v vivi w what are you doing?"

"Having my fun. " she smiled the pushed my legs apart then started to eat me out.

"Ahhhhhh v vivi." I bit my lip. I couldn't moan loud cause Sanji would hear us or the other would and then come looking.

"What's wrong Nami? Why don't you moan so Sanji can hear us?" Her tongue was slowly getting deeper and faster. She was taking her time making me want release more and more. " ohh Sanji you can come in now."

Ohh god no if Sanji watched this I know I wouldn't be able to hold back. Vivi keep going eating me out. Sanji opened the door and the first thing he saw was me squirting all over vivi's face. Vivi got up and kissed Sanji helping him undress. Vivi smiled and turned so her back is to him. "So how dose it feel to know your about to fuck the pussy of a princess?"

Sanji looked at me and I could see it in his eye he wanted to stay loyal to me. "I can't wait to." Sanji bent her over the bed and pushed right into her ass. "However Nami-sawn is the only pussy in the world I want."

I smiled and managed to get my hands free and pushed vivi's head back in to my pussy. "Ok now here is the new deal you agree not to tell and Sanji well use your other hole. Then your going to be OUR plaything till we leave your home land."

Vivi moaned and nodded.

"Good girl now the open wide."

Sanji pulled out and vivi opened her mouth. I grabbed her head and pushed her down on sanji's dick. She sucked and Sanji moaned. I spanked her then started to eat her out.

" my first pussy and it taste so good. How is her mouth Sanji?"

" ahhhh it's sooo warm." He smiles and keep forcing vivi to suck on him.

I went back to eating her sweet pussy. I added a finger and messed with her cute little clit. Sanji grabbed vivi's hair tight as he came. She cumed as her mouth was filed with with Sanji's semen.

"Don't swallow till I say." I spanked her then kissed Sanji deeply so he could get a good taste of vivi's juices.

Sanji smiles and lays down " I think I'm going to sleep her tonight and vivi wake me with a tit fuck."

She nodded. I grabbed her face and kissed her taking most of the cum for my self. I spit some back for her and swallowed the rest. " now you may sallow."

She gulped then laid next to Sanji. I got on the other side of him and laid down. " goodnight my sexy cook." We all quickly feel asleep.


	7. Cooking fun

I laid on my belly as our new doctor chopper looked over the spot that some bug bit me and made my incredibly sick.

" ok Nami all seems fine. Just take this last pill to be safe."

" thanks chopper. So how are you liking being part of this crew?" I started to put my shirt back on.

" well it's fun and scary. I like how every seems to do what they want and have fun doing little things."

" that's good."

" however at night I hear strange sounds like two loud beast fighting each other and then luffy keeps trying to eat me in his sleep."

"O...oh I-I'm sorry I'll see what I can do about the noise but luffy is imposable to fix."

" thanks Nami."

I smiled and rubbed his head. As I walked out luffy and Usopp where fishing. Zoro was sleeping. Vivi was asleep next to Karoo. All in all it was a normal day on the ship. I went in to the kitchen and as I entered I was given a drink.

" thanks Sanji." I took the drink and sat down.

" anything for you my goddess." He went back behind the bar and stared making rice balls.

"Ummm do you need any help?"

"Sure but grab an apron."

I grabbed a pink apron with some white lace on the sides. After I put it on and tied it I went over to Sanji.

"So what can I do?"

" kiss me then start making rice balls. I'll need a lot of them."

I kisses him then started to make rice balls. I felt him get behind me and place his hands on mine.

" do it like this."

He moved both our hands showing me how to do it. I smiled and let him. I loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms. He makes me so happy. The feeling was short lived as the door came open and we broke apart. I could see some horns.

" oi chopper what do you need?"

" well I was hoping to as you both something."

I smiled at him. " sure what is it you wanted to know?"

Chopper looked down then back up at us. " why do I smell you on each other?"

I looked at Sanji and we where both blushing hard. Sanji opened his mouth first.

"Well... You see that's cause ...we are.. N Nami?"

I sighed. "Chopper me and Sanji have a little secret. We have been dating debut we don't want anyone to know yet."

Chopper nodded and smiled. " ok I won't tell anyone."

" good and we will try to keep the noise down from now on."

I handed him a glass of milk and he walked out with sanji. I grabbed a cook book and started to look at it.

"Hmmmm I think I can make this." I put a book marker in it.

Sanji comes back in a puts a sign on the door that reads 'do not enter! And that goes triple for you luffy!'

"So should I get out too?"

"No cause I'm going to make you feel so good right now."

He picked me and set me down on the counter. He kissed and nibbled my neck.

"S Sanji s stop."

" something wrong Nami my love?"

" no I just want you to go lay down. I can see it in your eyes your not sleeping well."

"But Nami I..."

"do it for me? I'll even let you sleep in my bed."

" fine I'll sleep but I'm just going to sleep on this bench over here."

" but what will you use for a pillow?"

He looks at me then at my chest. His nose started to bleed a little.

"Just lay down Sanji I'll go get you a pillow and blanket."

"It's ok I've got them right here."

He reached under the bench and polled out a blanket and pillow then laid down. I walked over and kissed his forehead then. I Went to the kitchen and opened the cook book I was looking at earlier.

"Hmmm it's seem easy. "

I got everything I needed out and looked at the directions. I tried the first time and burned it, the second time was to sweet, the third, forth and fifth time didn't work so well. My sixth try come out just right and just in time cause Sanji was starting to wake.

" sleep well Sanji?"

He sat up and stretched out. " yeah! what time is it?"

Walked over to him with my arms and my surprise behind my back." I'm not sure I've been trying to do something all day but I think just me and you are up right now."

"Ohh and what have you been trying to do?"

I blushed and looked down. "Well since you always cook for everyone. I wanted to make you something." I pulled it out from behind me and handed it to him.

" Nami did you make me a soufflé?"

I smiled and nodded as I sat next to him.

"Well now I get why your covered in flower and other stuff."

" yeah it took me a few times to get it this good."

He took one big bite then smiled and kissed cheek. "It's good Nami."

I smiled and took the apron off. He ate the soufflé then set his plate down. As I got up he pulled me down into his lap then kissed my neck. " why don't we go lay down in your room and both get some real sleep."

"Good idea but one rule..." I turned and kissed him. " if we sleep together no close on the bed."

I'm smiled and got up going to my bed. Sanji right behind me.


	8. Making up one's mind

It was all over. Crocodile is on his way to prison. Baroque works is no more, even if it wasn't the top members just got beat up by us. Now we are just waiting on that idiot captain of ours to wake up. I mean it feels good to be living here in the palace. My foot is a little messed up but with Sanji not having to cook, for everyone, he is taking care of me. As for today Vivi and I are relaxing under the sun doing some tanning on the balcony.

" So Nami when are you guys going to head out?"

"It depends on when luffy wakes cause he will want to eat then we will see about leaving."

"Ohhh I see"

"Vivi you know you can come with us."

"I know that but my place is here so..."

"Vivi if you want to come you can come but soon the marines will be all over this island and we must get out before that happens."

"Alright I understand."

Sanji set down some food on the table between me and Vivi.

" here you are ladies my special pineapple and lamb kabobs."

I picked one up. Of course he cut everything in to hearts.

"Oh Sanji this skewer is burning my..."

Before I could finish Sanji took it out of my hand and held it for me.

"Your getting better at knowing what I want?"

I kissed his cheek then started to eat. I looked over a saw Vivi walk off with out saying anything to us.

"you think something is wrong Nami my love?"

"Yeah I have a strong idea of what is wrong."

I got up then walked down the hall. I figured that Vivi feels like a third person. I kinda get that but I just feel like she has something more to say and can't say it. As I got to vivi's room I started to knock but stoped. Vivi opened the door.

"Ohh hey Nami, something wrong?"

"Ummm yeah Vivi can we talk?"

"S-sure." Vivi opened the door and let me in.

I sat down next to her window in a chair and Vivi sat in the one next to me. "So look I know you've been kinda down about us leaving, but I just wanted to ask is something other then that bugging you?"

She looked down and sighed. "Nami travailing with you all has been fun. You all have done so much for me. The thing is I feel out of place when it comes to you and sanji."

"Yeah I figured that much..."

"Nami I don't think you understand something. Think back to all the nights the three of us had. Never once did sanji put himself in my womanhood." I stared to think for a bit and she was right. "He cares for you and would do anything for you. Even if I did stay with you all I don't have a place with you and him. "

I hugged Vivi. " so is that why you kinda stoped doing our deal we made back that night you found us?"

"Yeah it's. Nami I know you've been waiting to tell everyone but I think you should tell them."

"Your right Vivi and thanks." She hugged me and after we let go I stood up. "I better go let sanji know that I'm ready to tell the others."

"good idea and if you want I have an idea for something you both can do tonight."

Me and Vivi talked for a little longer. We decide it would be a good idea to have sanji meet me at a place Vivi suggested. She made all the need calls to get us a table. I spent the next few hours getting my hair and nails done. It felt good to be treated like that. After that I got to a dress shop and picked up a super fancy dress. It was a strapless dark orange dress with cut on the side. As I walked up to the restaurant I saw sanji. Sadly a group of men surrounded me.

The one who looked like the leader got close to me."well cutie it seem your all dressed up. Maybe you would like to come to..."

Before he could say anything more I slapped him in his face. When he turned to face me I saw a foot hit him on top of the head and slam him into the sand. No surprise it was sanji. "You hurt young lady?"

I laughed and walked up to him. "Nope seems my knight of the blue sea come right on time."

One of the men swung at sanji and got sent flying down the street. "I'm going to give all you scumbags one chance to say sorry and leave." Out of fear all the men who where left bowed and said sorry right before running off like babies.

"Sanji I'm surprised you didn't kill them for hitting on me"

"I think they have good taste. After all your a goddess but only my goddess."

I laughed and leaned on him as he put his arm around me. We walked into the restaurant. We sat down that our table. The place was super nice and our table was right in front of the middle of the stage. Sanji wouldn't let me look at the menu. something about him knowing what I would like.

I sat and enjoyed the show as we sipped on some wine. The live band and the singer they had where good. Our food didn't take long. It was lobster with some sauce. Sanji told me what it was but I couldn't really fallow what he was saying so I just nodded at what he was saying. After we finished eating the stage opened up for some dancing. It didn't take much to talk to convince sanji in going up. He made sure we where front and center. I put my arms around him and he put his arms around me.

"Sanji I ummm wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Nami my love?"

I looked up in to his eyes. " I know what I'm about to say is kinda a big thing for us but I want to do it. I want to know if you would be ok with telling others about us?"

He smiled but didn't say anything. As we swayed slowly he grabbed my chin and whispered to me. "Yes I would." He then kissed me but this kiss was different then before it was something more. I smiles and then laid my head on his chest to enjoy the rest of our night.


	9. The last go

Me and Sanji got back late so we went right to our room. It didn't take him long to undress me but I was to sleepy to doing anything. We made a deal if we sleep now then in the Morning I'm all his. We laid down with his arm around me and my head on his chest. I was out fast.

The next day when I woke up Sanji was gone. I sat up and used one arm to cover my self with the blanket. As I looked around I saw the door to the bathroom was open and could hear Sanji talking. I got up and walked in to she Vivi giving Sanji a blow job in the shower.

" Ohhh Vivi this mouth of your is the best feeling, next Nami's pussy, that I've ever felt!"

Vivi kept bobbin her head with a smile. I however took that a bit personal. I opened the shower door and got behind Sanji with out him knowing. I reach between his leg and squeezed one of his ball a little hard. "So are you saying my blowjobs aren't any good?!"

Sanji gasped and blew his load in to Vivi's mouth. I don't think Vivi was ready for it cause she pulled back and started to cough.

Sanji turned his head and looked at me. "No ...no that's not what I was saying. I mean it is ... but ummm you see her mouth feels like a pussy..."

"Sanji dry off and leave me and Vivi alone for a bit."

He got out and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. I turned to Vivi and laughed.

"He really thinks your mad now."

"I kinda am mad at him." I turned and looked at Vivi as she had her back to me. I grinned then grabbed her chest from behind." But I have time to make him see that he was wrong and that I give better blowjobs then you."

Vivi blushed and moaned. I played with her body as she tryed to get away from me. "N-Nami w-what are you doing? We don't have time for this."

"You forget I'm the one sharing here. So I'll do what I want to the both of you." I grinned then turned my head. "Hey Sanji go get that stuff from the other room."

I heard the doors open and close. I then slid my hand down vivi's body till I was at her pussy. " now then what did I say you have to call me today?"

Vivi blushed and then looked down. " Y-yes queen N-Nami"

"Good girl." I nibbled on her ear and slowly fingered her. She moaned and panted. " I think you should be a maid for the day." I pinched her nipple to get one loud moan out of her. "One can sever me and the prince." I know I may be going a bit far but I want to have some fun first.

Vivi arked her back up off my chest as I added another finger. " a-anything you want my queen." She was close I could tell grinned and stopped then heard the door open and shut.

"Seems it's time to start my fun." I walked out and grabbed a towel to dry off. Vivi took a bit longer but she fallowed me out. I wrapped the towel around myself. "Stay in here till I tell you to come out."

I walked over to Sanji, who was sitting on the bed, and straddled his lap. He kissed me. "I got that bag you wanted Nami-swan."

"I can see that but I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you Nami my love."

I smiled and kissed him. "I want you to fuck vivi if you do this I'll owe you three favors you can redeem at anytime or place."

I looked at him as he looked up and grinned with a stupid look on his face. "Deal Nami my love."

I smiled and pushed him down then slowly undressed him. I smiled and started to give him a blowjob . "First I'm going to show you just how good my mouth can make you feel."

Before he could say anything I snapped my fingers and had vivi crawl on top of him. she moaned as Sanji quickly started licking her pussy. I sucked on his dick enjoying the smell and taste of it. I warped my tongue around his dick and slowly sucked on his dick.

It may not have taken long but to me it seemed like forever till he blew his load in my mouth. I pulled away from his dick leavening trail of cum and saliva. I shut my mouth and blushed as Sanji's dick rub against my face.

I swallowed the cum as vivi slid down on sanji's dick. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I smiled and started to get dressed. I could only get a top and some shorts on. After I got dressed I walked out the bathroom. I looked over and saw vivi riding sanji hard with a smile on her face. I left the room to give them some alone time. As I shut the door I saw what looked like flower petals falling. "That's odd I haven't seen any flowers." I walked down hoping to one last little shopping trip before we head out.


	10. Busted

It's only been about two hours since we left alabasta. After Vivi said she wasn't coming and we had gotten away from the marine's. We all found out that Baroque works number two, Nico Robin, had snuck on to our ship. But some how Luffy owed her some kind of debt. I may not trust her but she did pay me. For now I'll just keep an eye on her and she what she dose. I sat on the ship in my chair under my umbrella drinking something Sanji made for me. It was all nice and calm till I heard Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro yell the same thing.

"NAMI AND SANJI ARE GOING OUT!"

I choked on the drink and rushed to see what was going. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp had all been having fun and getting to know Robin. So hearing that came as a big shock to me. When I got over to them all, Robin looked at me and laughed. " see mis navigator came, and seeing how red her face is means everything is Ture."

Sadly I couldn't say she was wrong and at the same time my face was a deep red.

"Ok everyone the food is ready." Sanji walked out on the kitchen with a bunch of food. He saw how red my face was. " ummm did I miss something."

Luffy was just about attacking Sanji for the food. Usopp was still to shocked to say anything. Chopper was looking at some birds, to him it wasn't anything new since he did already know. Zoro however opened his mouth. "Seems the ero-cook is more perverted then I believed."

It took us sometime to explain it all to them. It didn't help that every time Sanji said something Zoro had to say something causing the two to start fighting. Luffy didn't really seem to care to much. Chopper and Usopp seem to be ok with it. Robin was hard to read she just laughed and smiled, But it felt a little fake.

Me and sanji hid in the kitchen as everyone keep talking to Robin. Sanji locked every lock he had for keeping Luffy out. I sat down at the table. "I CANT BELIVE HER. I mean one how did she even find out about us?"

Sanji went to the kitchen and started boiling some water. " Is it any different then us tell them tonight over dinner?"

"No not really. But I still wanted to tell them." I looked down at the table. "More importantly how in the world did she find out."

"Oh I can tell you how I found out." I turned to see Robin locking the locks back on the door. " I used my devil fruit powers to watch you all for a few days. Cien fleur."

I watched as arms sprouted to close and lock the door then turn in to pedals. " wait you saw the two of us with..."

She nodded. Sanji sets some tea down. "Nami my love what did she see."

"You idiot she..." I blushed and got close to his ear. " she saw us with vivi." Both our faces got crimson red.

Robin laughed at us."only that once when mis navigator left early." She grinned at me. I had a look off half pissed and half embarrassment. "Well I better head on back out to talk to the others some more. Shall I tell them to give you two some space?"

I nodded to her and Sanji blew a little smoke from his cigarette."alright and tell that shitty moss head to keep his mouth shut."

"Will do." After a short giggle from Robin she left the room and locked it behind her.

I let out a sigh and sanji kissed my cheek then hugged me from behind. "Nami my love you know how you said you would give me three favors. I want to use one to night after everyone goes to sleep."

"That's sooner then I predicted. So what do you want me to do?"

"Well if you don't mind would you be my sexy maid helper? I have the outfit I want you in back here under the counter."

As he dug around for it I came over to him."soo what made you want to use a favor so soon?"

He stood up and handed me a bag with the maid outfit. " it's two things. first is that here shortly luffy will..."

As if he knew sanji was talking about him luffy starts screaming "SSSSAAAAANNNJJJJIIIII COOK US SOME REALLY TASTY FOOD FOR RAOBIN'S WELCOME PARTY!"

"ALRIGHT LUFFY!" Sanji sighed. " I was going to say want some food for a party."

I laughed and warped my arms around his neck. "And what's the other reason?"

Sanji grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him. "I'll need some help and who better to help me then my sexy goddess dressed as a maid."

We looked into each others eyes then before we knew it our lips had touched and his tongue was in my mouth. I smiled and pulled away. "Well I better go change cause and you should save that for latter." I grab the maid outfit and walked out. I could tell he wanted to do me right then but honestly I wanted to make him wait.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the slow updates. I'll try to get this one out every odd month. It's just kinda been hard with what's going as far as keeping it close to the story. I've been flipping out over the new stuff cause I was sacred it would mess up something big I had planed.**_


End file.
